


Plan your raids and relationships carefully

by Tottering_fool



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, GinHiji - Freeform, I tried to make it hot but I dunno, Kissing, M/M, this was written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottering_fool/pseuds/Tottering_fool
Summary: Hijikata has a bad day feat Gintoki.





	Plan your raids and relationships carefully

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a chat with my friend [watashiwaasfi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwaasfi/pseuds/watashiwaasfi) She wanted some Ginhiji and this was the result. I finally got the time to polish this piece and post it on here.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushiro......

...........needless to say was having a bad day. Most of his days would be qualified as bad by the normal person but he was the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, the special police force of Edo who might as well be a group of toddlers including their commander and without Hijikata they would surely perish in some dark ditch in Edo from where even the Gods of Mayo wouldn’t be able to rescue them. So what qualifies as bad for a normal person is actually calm, relaxing day for Hijikata. Only those blessed with the power of mayo were capable of handling such "bad".

Living in close quarters with the animals of the Shinsengumi is reason enough for a bad day but today especially Hijikata is in a bad mood. The reason being their recently failed raid of an Amanto organisation said to be selling all kinds of amanto drugs and souvenir of the not so good kind on the black market. The plans for the raid were being perfectly executed but halfway through some weird looking amanto (when are they not?) exploded some kind of smoke bomb. The explosion caught everyone by surprise and by the time they realised what was going on everyone had inhaled quite a bit of the suspicious smoke. The aftermath of which resulted in the following events- Yamazaki started playing badminton, Harada started growing hair and their commander went missing and in his place was a gorilla! And Hijikata.....Hijikata started seeing azuki bean paste instead of mayo on his rice and that's how he knew he had to get his men to retreat!

Later it was found out that the smoke was nothing else but marijuana albeit a bit concentrated than necessary.

Needless to say Hijikata was furious!

Police officers smoking weed and tripping was a disgrace and more so on a raid and the knowledge that he was also a part of it was all the more infuriating for him. He had commanded everyone to commit seppku and tried to do it himself too. But thank god for the in-house gorilla!

Hijikata was dumb like that...sometimes.

Now back to the present.

Hijikata's sore mood is rapidly reaching new heights. The report writing for the failed raid is a grim reminder, more so on his day off. He maybe a workaholic but he doesn't like missing his day off because he can take a break from all the nuisance in the barracks. Okita is as usual making an attempt on his life instead of writing his report. The male gorilla of the Shinsengumi is missing probably stalking the female gorilla from the Shimura dojo. Yamazaki is writing essays. And Hijikata feels like the only sane person in the barracks.

He has been chain smoking since he started writing his report. And so naturally he runs out of cigarettes and which in turn pisses him off more. He needs more cigarettes. He leaves his desk and heads for the vending machine.

The vending machine at the barracks seem to have run out of his favourite brand, mayoboros and this adds more fuel to his already boiling rage. He wishes he could beat the one responsible for stocking the vending machine, preferably Yamazaki even though it isn't his duty. He reins in his rage before he beats up Sagaru for something he isn't responsible for ("Why me?” Hijikata can hear Yamazaki cry with fear.) So he has no other choice but to go out and buy some and maybe a walk will help him cool down.

Hijikata goes back to his room to get his wallet and mobile in case of any emergency, fixes his kimono a bit and heads out from the barracks.

He walks through Edo in search of his favourite brand and it seems like the whole world is out to piss him off today. He has to wander through Edo some before he finally finds a vending machine with mayoboros. He can already feel some of his rage begin to dissipate.

He is buying cigarettes from the vending machine when he hears a really annoying and really familiar voice.

"Ooo Ogushi-kun...How much tax did you steal today?"

Hijikata feels like his head is about to explode. He had to run into the most annoying person in all of Edo. The fact that they were going out doesn't even phase his annoyance at the guy’s appearance. His slowly dissipating rage returns back ten folds although he tries his best to calm himself.

He glares at Gintoki. And if looks could kill Gintoki would have died ten times already maybe even more. Even though he is angry he is in no mood for bickering with the idiot today.

"......"

Gintoki is genuinely surprised when he doesn't hear any comeback from Hijikata. They always bicker when they meet. So Hijikata's silence informs Gintoki that there is something wrong with his demon.

In situations like this Gintoki either wants to tease Hijikata more until he explodes or pamper him till he gives in and talks. Gintoki has to make the decision quick and it seems like he might get some help form Hijikata himself.

Gintoki has this sort of obsession with a certain feature of the raven-head.

Those glaring bright blue eyes of Hijikata Toushiro.

Looking at those eyes Gintoki decides that this time the demon should get pampered.

Those eyes filled with so much emotion always manage to excite Gintoki in a not so innocent way. While a normal person may fear the demon vice-commander, his angry glare serves to do the opposite for Gintoki. And it’s probably because Gintoki has been fighting all his life that the warning in Hijikata's eyes only tends to mesmerise Gintoki instead of scaring him off. It might be something about being attracted to danger. Too much struggle and war can do that to a person's psych. Gintoki sometimes gets an inkling that this quirk of his is a bit strange but he doesn't care about it much. He is a man who knows what can be changed and what can't. So he doesn't bother with unnecessary things because if he did he would have straightened his perm a long time ago. 

And also he can't have his dear vice-commander be mad all the time. His handsome face might be permanently set into a frown and Gintoki is a good boyfriend or so he thinks.

Gintoki has to do something.

"Mah mah Ogushi-kun don't frown so much." Gintoki says while poking the frown in between Hijikata's eyebrows.

Hijikata slaps away his hand in annoyance.

"Tch...Who are you calling Ogushi-kun?” comes the half-hearted reply from Hijikata lacking the usual heat.

Gintoki sighs he can't seem to get Hijikata to bicker with him today. So this calls for some drastic measures!

Gintoki grabs Hijikata's hand and pulls him in a vague direction. Hijikata is surprised by Gintoki suddenly grabbing his hand and he gets a bit flustered.

"Where the fuck are you dragging me off to ya stupid permhead!"

Gintoki doesn't reply.

"Harassing an officer in public, I could get you arrested!" Hijikata tries to free his hand. But Gintoki's hold is tight on his wrist. They have the same build and height but Gintoki is definitely stronger than Hijikata even though it’s just by a fraction. He drags Hijikata to a shady alleyway (all alleyways actually are).

"But you are not on duty today so I can harass you officer. Also as your boyfriend I do have some right to harass you." (in a good way though) Gintoki tells Hijikata as he presses him against the wall of the alleyway.

"No you stupid perm. No one can harass anyone. You could get arrested! Dumbass." Hijikata replies struggling.

Gintoki doesn't loosen his hold on him even after how much he is struggling. If anything he is pressed more firmly against the wall.

Gintoki removes his hand from Hijikata's wrist and holds his head with both his hands and that seems to quell Hijikata's struggling. Gintoki directs him to look him in the eye.

And Hijikata does.

Hijikata loves those red orbs very much.

He loves them when Gintoki fights and his eyes look determined and the red looks so full of danger and warning. Hijikata shivers just thinking about it.

But right now Gintoki's eyes look so warm and the red in it shines not with danger but with a warning that Hijikata is about to be treated something good.

And Hijikata can only stare mesmerised as Gintoki closes the distance between them and kisses him. The kiss starts out chaste but then it’s not enough for Hijikata. He wants more so somewhere along the line he bites Gintoki's lower lip and Gintoki takes it as an invitation to be rough with Hijikata and so he gives him what he wants.

The kiss deepens and Hijikata can only moan and hold on tight. Sometime during the kissing Hijikata engulfs Gintoki in a hug and he crumples Gintoki's kimono with how hard he is squeezing Gintoki. And the little moans that Hijikata let's out gets to Gintoki so hard. He loves it when Hijikata shows how much he enjoys Gintoki's advances by being vocal. It goes straight to his dick. But they are in public and Gintoki is a bit disappointed with the fact.

Hijikata moaning is Gintoki's drug.

Hijikata is the one who breaks the kiss first from lack of air while Gintoki would have probably died kissing Hijikata because its never enough.

Hijikata looks thoroughly flustered; his blush covers his nose, cheeks, ears and neck too. Gintoki is flushed as well. When he takes a look at his demon vice-commander he can't help but sport a triumphant smirk.

Hijikata's eyes look glassy and he seems thoroughly satisfied. Gintoki knows how much Hijikata enjoys sex with him but its the kissing that gets to him the most. When teased about it later Hijikata will vehemently deny this but both of them know the truth.

In the time since they started going out with each other, courtesy of some fucked up situation, both of them have obviously come to know more about each other’s preferences and kinks. And Hijikata surely had a kink for kissing and he was good at it.

But it wasn't such in the beginning.

Hijikata was a terrible kisser.  Gintoki found out via numerous events of bruised and bleeding lips. The demon was all teeth, battle and aggression. It was a result of inexperience rather than an innate talent. But Gintoki with his perverted knowledge of the bedroom, as we all know he has a whole encyclopedia in his head, was kind enough to teach his lovely inexperienced lover how to kiss like a human. And once this skill was thoroughly learned and dissected by Hijikata Toushiro there was no turning back for him.  

Gintoki goes in for a few pecks and lightly pecks Hijikata on the lips a few times before he straightens up and helps Hijikata fix his kimono. He becomes a little helpless after every kissing session with Gintoki and Gintoki has to take care of him since Hijikata tends to be out of it for a little while.

"So ogushi-kun are you going to tell me what's the matter with you? My boyfriend being irritated means I will probably get beat up at some point of the day so speak."

Hijikata sighs.

"Selfish bastard ya only want to save your head don't pretend like ya care. Stupid perm."

Gintoki chuckles.

"But I gave you something you wanted so I ain't selfish and don't deny it we haven't seen each other for like 2 weeks and little Gintoki and Hijikata are definitely vying for each other."

Hijikata can't seem to deny him and this only makes him blush more furiously. He punches Gintoki in his chest and moves away.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Gintoki is in pain here.

"Buy me dinner and treat me to some sake maybe then I am gonna open my mouth." Hijikata says.

Gintoki smirks and retaliates "so if I feed ya food and alcohol you gonna open your mouth for little Gintoki yes?"

Hijikata's dying blush makes a comeback and he goes to punch little Gintoki.

"That's not what I meant ya idiot!"

Gintoki avoids the punch, grabs Hijikata's wrist, pulls him close and pecks him on the lips.

"Ya thieving tax robber how much money ya gonna take from me?" Gintoki chuckles

"Tch..as if ya pay any taxes Yorozuya."

And just for a little while Hijikata can forget all his stresses when the annoying Yorozuya bastard is with him.

**Author's Note:**

> They probably go somewhere to eat and drink and talk. And then fix a date for adult things because Hijikata is still busy with work. Gintoki probably made Hijikata pay. XD
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Feedback is very welcome!


End file.
